vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
FAD-ulous Summer Quest
Description What's better then a summer full of fun and fads! This Sunday and Monday join us as we search for some of the funniest, funkiest, and way out fads through history. So grab your Tamagotchi, dust off your hula-hoop, and get ready for the new craze in quests! It's going to be a blast from the past, not just a passing fad, so get ready to Woot for the Zoot! You won't want to miss the awesome prizes, because they might just teleport you where you want to go. Prizes Questions 1. In 1637, Holland was in the midst of a Tulip fad! The beautiful flowers were traded on a Tulip stock market and sold for incredible prices. The most expensive Tulip Semper Augustus sold for 6,000 florins. Do you know what this flower craze was called? 2. Let's visit a room where there are Tulips in patriotic colors! When you get there say "Ah patriotic tulips!". Sometimes, you can find these in your own back yard! 3. At the turn of the 20th century there were new games and of course new fads! Parker Brothers introduced a new game which had everyone playing, for a little while at least. What was the game? 4. There's a fun game all about wildlife in VFK that you can play, let's go there and ask if anyone feels like a game of ping pong. Say "Anyone up for a game?" 5. Lights, Camera, Action!! In the early days of the 20th century, film was all the rage, new affordable cameras from Kodak made photography widely available. Then Thomas Edison introduced a new camera which could take consecutive pictures called the Kinetoscope. This new motion picture camera started a glamorous fad, the Movie Star! Which of these actors is credited as being the "First Movie Star"? 6. Movies were first invented during the Victorian era, so make a visit to the Victorian era street corner and say "Hollywood here I come!" 7. In 1927 "The Jazz Singer" created a new trend in movies. Do you know what made this film unique? 8. The park was a popular place for families to go in the afternoon or on the weekend, let's stop by the Victorian park and say "This looks like a fun place!" 9. Put on your glad rags dad, 'cause this is the real McCoy! The 20's were a time of high fashion, fads, and silly slang. You'll be the bee's knees if you get this question right! Which one of these popular phrases means to leave quickly? 10. Now let's skedaddle over to the Old West mercantile and see what the buzz is over there! Let's inquire of the proprietor, "What's the buzz, tell me what's a-happening?" 11. Fads are a-happening and board games are the buzz! In the 1930's a new craze was catching on, board games! Some of our all time favorite games were created during the 1930's, including this family favorite! Can you name it? 12. There's no monopoly on fun and if you're having fun give a shout! Mosey over to Mr. Ned's stable and let him know "I'm having a blast learning about the past!" 13. Alright jitterbugs, we know you're the most, so tell us what all the hepcats are going to be wearing this 1940 fashion season? 14. 23 skidoo to the cross roads and say "Woot for the Zoot!" 15. Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe, Hula hoops are the all the craze! In 1957 Hula hoops were a national phenomenon. Do you know how many hula hoops sold in the US their first year? 16. In the 1960's a tidal wave of a rage hit the shore as thousands of teenagers took to the beach to enjoy fun in the sun and SURFING! Surfing was THE way to spend the summer during the 60's, along with surfing came surfing movies. Which movie about surfing turned surfing from "fun" to "fad"? 17. Surf on over to Merlin's Magic shop courtyard. Some say Merlin could travel through time, if that's true I'm sure he would give us a hint about the next fad. Say "What fads are in our future?" 18. Merlin sees... the 1970's! Mood rings are a hot new item that will tell you the mood you are in, at least that's what they are supposed to do. On a typical mood ring what color means you are Happy (to be playing a quest) 19. Funky though it was, this crazy 70's fad lasted only about 4 months. 20. Our fun and FAD-ulous quest is nearly at an end, to finish, groove on over and say hello to VFK's very own Pet Rock. Go to the castle gate, and say "You rock!" Answers 1. Tuilp Mania 2. Go to the garden and say "Ah patriotic tulips" 3. Ping Pong 4. Go to the wildlife game lobby and say "Anyone up for a game?" 5. Flaurance Lawrance 6. Go to the Corner of Balia St. and "Say Hollywood here I come!" 7. It was first film with sound 8. Go to Summer Park and say "This looks like a fun place" 9. 23 skadoodle 10. Go to Western Mercantile and say "What's the buzz, tell me what's a happening?" 11. Monopoly 12. Go to Livery Stable and say "I'm having a blast learning about the past!" 13. Zoot suit 14. Go to The Crossroads and say "Woot for the Zoot!" 15. 100 million 16. Gidget 17. Go to Merlin's Magic Shop (courtyard) and say "What fads are in our future?" 18. Dark Blue 19. Pet rocks 20. Go to the Castle Gate and say "You rock!" Category:Quests